Unknown Hybrid Twin
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: Nasya has known she was adopted since she was twelve and has wanted to meet her parents. Tragedy and love arise when one person shows up at Spenser Academy. Will Nasya survive the battle to come? Or will it break her will to move on?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm kinda adding my own little spin to the Underworld movies, but other than my little spin of things, everything else is as it should be! Nothing is different and I only claim the spin to the story I'm adding, and my OC character, everything else belongs to the appropriate people that helped create Underworld and The Covenant. Enjoy!**

**{Chapter 1}**  
><em>"We need to go." "It wasn't the lycans. It was you." "Really there's no need." "I was the one who exiled him." "Oh, then I guess there's really no use for you at all." "Michael, Michael. Please, please. Fuck!" "What is this place? Where's Michael?" "...and in the place of the only man I've ever loved. There stood a girl with his eyes. My heart is not cold, it's broken."<em> These words and more played over and over in my head as I saw images of people with glowing blue eyes and fangs, beasts that looked a mixture of man and a wolf or some beast of that nature. I saw a man with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Then I saw a woman with short black hair and brown eyes, but then they quickly changed to the glowing blue. Finally, I saw a girl with long black hair that resembled the woman's with blue-green eyes that resembled the man's.  
>In my dream, even though I was never confirmed in my theory, I at least knew the man's name was Michael. The woman and the girl's names, however, I never heard them uttered. The last I saw of this nightmare, was an image of the same man-beast-thing lunging at me.<br>I bolted upright in my bed. I looked around and only saw my two roommates asleep in their beds and an empty, silent, dorm room. I looked at the clock and it read 4:34 in red letters. I rubbed my face with my hands and looked back, looking at the picture next to the clock. Me and my parents, or rather, adopted parents. I was left at their doorstep with I was only a few weeks old and they adopted me. I didn't know I was actually adopted until my 12th birthday. I loved my parents, but I wanted to know who my REAL parents were, if not meet them, then at least see a picture or hear a name. But this wish, I soon realized, was fruitless. I was only left with a note that said, _'Take care of this very special child. Her name is Nasya.'_  
>That was it. No idea of who gave me up, where they were from. Nothing. So I decided to forget about it and leave that fantasy in my dreams. Literally and seriously in my dreams.<br>I threw the blanket off of me and stood up, walking to the closet I changed into a swim suit and grabbed a towel and my phone and keys to the dorm, and left the room. My bare feet padded against the floors as I made my way downstairs and to the pool.  
>I dropped my stuff on the front bleacher seat, and jumped in the deep end. I swam down to the bottom, and sat their for as long as I could. I learned when I was 11 that I could hold my breath for, then, 5 minutes. Now, I was probably up to about 10 minutes at most. I closed my eyes and instead of the peace of sitting in the pool, my mind was pulled back to the visions I had in my dreams, only this time I heard the man's voice, Michael's voice,<em> "What are they gonna do to Selene?"<em> Selene, is that her name? I'll have to go with it, because it's all that I have.  
>Then I heard another voice, actually both Selene and Michael's voice, both saying,<em> "Eve."<em>  
>I decided that the girls name would be Eve in my mind.<br>Before I could open my eyes to swim back to the surface of the pool, I was thrown into a vision that instead of dark sewers or dark streets, it showed an apartment. I saw Michael sitting in the kitchen typing away on a laptop, and Eve, only a few years older, sitting on the couch, reading a book that I could just barely make out the cover to read, _Beowulf_. I saw Michael turn and say, "You're back, did you find anything?" I heard Selene's voice, but it was muffled as I was pulled out of the vision, and back into the pool.  
>I pushed off the bottom, got out, and made my way to the showers to wash off and go ahead and get dressed for classes.<p>

"Nass! Wake up!" I heard Tyler whisper from my left as I was poked in the ribs from the right. I sat up and glared at Reid. "Sorry. Bad night?" The blond asked. I rubbed my face and leaned back, nodding my head, replying. "Ya, it's those dreams again. I was up at 4:30 and decided to go down to the pool and I had another one of those visions." I whispered as the teacher went on with his lecture, never noticing me. "Are you sure you don't want us to look into it? I mean it could be something related to something the Book mentions, we'd just have to find it." Tyler asked. I furiously shook my head. "No, I'm fine, it jut bothers me. I had you guys look in my head right?" I looked between the two.  
>They both nodded. "The only thing that bothers me is that I see parts of the man and the woman, which I'm calling Michael and Selene, I heard it in my dream this morning, in myself. I even notice some of the attitudes I saw in my dreams!" I said. "What are you thinking Nass?" Tyler asked, sounding worried. "Nothing, it's just I bugs me you know? Forget about it." I said, turning back to the lecture.<p>

My fourth hour class was different than normal. Way different, When I walked in the room, I nearly shit myself. At the desk, instead of the normal bald headed, fat, Mr. Sikes. There sat the woman from my dreams. Selene, typing furiously on the laptop in front of her. I shook my head and went to the my seat like nothing was wrong. I looked at all four guys as I walked up the stairs, they were looking at me in fear, amazement, and wonder. They too had noticed Selene sitting at the desk as well, and they were freaking out probably a little less than I was right then.  
>As I sat down, Selene began speaking. "My name is Selene Corvin, I will be here for a few months until Mr. Sikes returns. Over the weekend he had an unexpected surgery that will keep him out for that time." She finished and then reached and grabbed the roll book off the desk, calling names down the line. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**{Chapter 2}**  
>I didn't utter a sound the rest of the period. When the bell rang to leave, I grabbed my stuff and bolted out of the room. As I made my way down the hall, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked and saw Reid next to me, alone for once. "You okay? You didn't move the whole time during class." He said, falling instep next to me. We both had the same next class, so we just kept walking and talking.<br>"I don't know. A few months? I don't think I'll be able to stand that long without confronting her! It's going to drive my nuts." I said, rubbing my face for what seemed to be the millionth time today. "Come on. We're blowing this place. You need to skip, and I'm the best candidate to join you." He said, grabbing my elbow and making a turn that took us towards the dorms. "For once, that sounds like the perfect idea." I said as we left the school building and crossed campus to the dorm building.

When I opened my eyes the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Reid's room after explaining everything from this morning in detail. Beginning to cry, he comforted me and I ended up falling asleep. I sat up and winced. I looked at my hand and saw that my hand had rubbed against a concrete floor. I panicked and looked around hastily. As I did so, I heard a door open. I looked up and saw someone dressed all in leather standing in front of me in an opened doorway. He scowled and hissed at me before reaching down and grabbed me roughly by my upper arm and yanked me to my feet.  
>He pulled me out of what I now noticed was a closed-wall cell. After the door closed behind me, some unrecognizable metal handcuffs were cinched around my wrists in front of me. The man, and a woman dressed the same way, pushed me forward. After I began walking, they both grabbed my upper arms tightly, I knew I was going to bruise. We walked through long hallways before we stopped in front of a door that was thrown up and I was walked in, thrown into the middle of the room, and left by myself.<br>I stood up, luckily keeping my skirt covering me, and looked around. I saw about 20 people surrounding me, all sitting in lavish throne-like seats, all dressed like 18th century courtiers. "This girl is in front of the Council for her existence in this world." The man who seemed to be the head of the room spoke loudly. "Do you know who we are girl?" He asked, looking at me with glowing blue eyes I had long ago branded into my memory.  
>I simply shook my head, not able to find my voice at the moment. "No? Did you're traitorous mother not tell you of the worlds and the species you are apart of? You lie." He said. I found my voice. "No, I'm not! I was adopted when I was a baby. I don't know anything about my real parents. And there is nothing strange about me, never has been!" I said, slightly pulling on the handcuffs that bound me. "Is that so girl? Then why do you not fear us? For you must know we are not mortals." He said, catching me.<br>I looked at my feet. "Ever since I could remember, I've had these dreams. They were of...people like you. Vampires. And these werewolves. I've had the dreams for so long, I expect them and actually welcome them instead of being afraid of them." I said, looking the head male in the eyes. "You look just like your traitorous mother. Except for your eyes, those must be your abomination father's inheritance." He said. "Don't even talk about them like that! I may not know them, but they don't deserve that, and I don't deserve this!" I pleaded. He chuckled. "Oh yes they do, and yes you do. You are a bastard child and an abomination, just like that father of yours." He said. I pulled my arms apart, hearing the chain break, and ran up to the man as fast as a speeding bullet.  
>Before I knew it, I had him by the neck, tearing his throat out with my, now, fanged teeth. I turned as hissed at the other occupants of the room and the body dropped at my feet. I was growling and hissing.<br>They all looked at me in complete terror and ran. I ignored them and bolted out of the room, managed to find my way out of the house, and ran, knowing where I was and where I was going. I ran to the first building I saw after the 2 miles run down a barren road. I looked and saw it was an apartment building. I felt a pull to go to room 143. I walked down the hallway and found the door. I knocked, my heavy breathing slowly going back to normal.  
>The door opened and on the other side, stood Selene. I kept breathing and simply said, "I'm in trouble." She grabbed my arm gently and pulled me into the room, closing and bolting the door. She went to the kitchen and brought bag a wet rag. "Here." She said, handing it to me. "Thank you." I said, rubbing the slightly dried blood off my chin and from around my mouth. Once finished, I looked at my shirt. Luckily I hadn't stained it somehow. I was glad for that at least.<br>Selene bent down so she was eye level with me and asked, "What's your name?" I swallowed and answered, "Nasya." I replied, my breathing finally back to normal at last. "Could you tell me what happened? I can help you." She asked again. I nodded and explained to her how Reid and I left, I fell asleep, and what happened at the house full of vampires. I heard the lock click and the door open and turned.  
>Michael and an older looking Eve walked through the door way, looking between me and Selene. "Who's this?" Michael asked. "She's a student from the school I'm substituting at, her name is Nasya." Selene told him. He looked at me, then back to Selene, who simply nodded. I had no clue what was going on. And apparently neither did Eve, because she seemed to have a confused look on her face.<br>Selene and Michael both turned to face me. Instantly, I knew what was happening next. As expected, Selene asked me, "Do you know who we are?" My breathing picked up slightly. I swallowed the lump in my throat, wanting to speak, but not able to, I simply nodded my head. "How?" Michael asked, almost like he was speaking to a child. 


	3. Chapter 3

**{Chapter 3}**  
>I swallowed the lump again, and spoke, "I, I've had these dreams ever since I was little. My parents just told me it was nightmares, by the time was old enough, I just didn't tell them I still had them. When I was 12, they told me I was adopted. It was like that day set something off in my head. I started having the dreams every night." I answered.<br>"What were the dreams about?" Selene asked again. "All of you. At first it was just you two," I said, gesturing to Selene and Michael, "But then around the time I was 11, Eve started appearing in them. " I answered again. Selene closed her eyes, turned, and left the room. I heard a door close, then Michael followed after her. Eve looked at me, sighed, and sat down next to me. "So, you go to the Academy?" She asked, trying to be nice. "Ya, I've lived here my whole life." I said. "I'll be finishing school this year, I home school since we move around a lot." I noticed she avoided saying, 'My parents' or 'Our parents.' She was being nice and tried to forget about that subject for a minute.  
>"The dreams. Don't worry about them, I've had them since I can remember. If they're right, and you're my sister, then I can tell you how to handle everything." She said, smiling kindly. "Everything? Like the thing? I turned into something and killed one of the vampires at the house. Is that what you mean?" I asked her. She nodded her head in response. "That would be great!" I said, laughing. She chuckled right before I heard a door open and Michael and Selene walked back in the room, Selene's eyes slightly red. I was guessing from crying.<br>"Nasya, we know that you probably already know everything. But Michael and I only knew each other for a couple months before we were captured by Antigen and held there for 12 years. When I escaped and found Eve, and went back to find Michael, I found out that we had another daughter. Eve's twin sister. Ever since, we've been looking for her, or you. What happened was one of the other doctors, the one who raised Eve, took you away from the facility and brought you to your adopted parents." Selene said.  
>I looked at my hands and closed my hands, breathing. I looked up and smiled. "Ever since I found out I was adopted, I wanted to know who my real parents were. After a while, I realized it wouldn't happen. But it has, I never thought it would." I felt tears falling down my cheeks. "Nasya, if you would like. You could stay here for a while, and like we did with Eve, we could train you to fight." Michael said, rubbing Selene's shoulder as she calmed down.<br>"Ya, that sounds great. I could also get to know all of you and you the other way around." I said, looking at each of them. I noticed that I had Selene...my mother's hair and skin tone and my father's eyes, I had pretty much had the same features as Eve did.  
>We all heard my phone go off. I was surprised I still had it. I reached into my blazer pocket as I wiped my face off.<br>"Hello?" I asked. "Nass! Where the hell are you? I fall asleep after you did and wake up and nobody's seen you anywhere! Me and the guys have been freaking out." Reid yelled into the phone. "Reid! Reid! Calm down. I'm going to be out of school for a few days. Get my work for me? Thanks, bye!" I said, not letting him respond, knowing he would argue, and hanging up.  
>I looked at Michael and Selene, my parents, and said, "When do we start?" Michael chuckled and shook his head. I heard a small laugh from Selene.<p>

Later that night, since Selene, Michael, and Eve had changed their sleeping schedule's to during the night, around 11 they all went to bed. I stayed out in the living room, partially because I wasn't tired and partially because that was where I was going to sleep. I told them I didn't mind, better than the floor. I had pulled my blazer, tie, and sweater vest off and untucked my button up, and taken off my shoes and socks. I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the copy of Beowulf I had seen Eve reading in my visions, as I now called them, from just this morning.  
>When I was half way through, I heard bare feet padding against the hard wood floor, coming this way. "Still awake?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw Michael. "Ya, I'm a late-nighter and I was wide awake and couldn't sleep." I said, moving over so he could sit next to me. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. "So, I know we just met a few hours ago, but I want to know my other daughter." He said, looking at me kindly.<br>I smiled, closed the book and put it on the table, and sat back on the couch.  
>"Well, my adoptive parents found me when I was only a few weeks old. I found out on my own that I was adopted when I was 12, my parents still think that I think I'm their real daughter. The only ones who know I'm actually adopted are my four friends Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue; we've known each other since we were in diapers. Ever since I was probably 10 or 11, I've watched movies with really bad gore and all that crap, but it never bothers me." I said, Michael chuckled at me. "I'm not sure if that's me or your mom's doing. She's been hunting lycans for centuries and I was a medical intern when I was still human." He said. I smiled and nodded.<br>"That would be hard to figure out. Anyways, I'm really into my art and drawing. Sometimes I can hardly get my nose out of a book, as you could tell..." We both chuckled.  
>"What about you? I saw a few things that happened, but I want to whole story." I said, pulling my feet under me.<br>"Instead of telling you, how about I show you?" He asked, gesturing with his wrist. I clenched my teeth, not sure of what would happen, but nodded. I took his wrist and bit into it.  
>As the blood slid down my throat, which felt so natural, I saw everything that happened in a flash. How they met, how my mom saved him from Viktor, how she saved him again from Marcus, how he helped her when the sun rose and she got burned, their talk with Tanis, with Alexander Corvinus, how my dad died, but I saw something that must have been my mom's memory from trying to save him, my dad killing William, being captured, his escape and finding my mom and Eve.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**{Chapter 4}**  
>I pulled my mouth from his wrist and saw it slowly heal over after a couple minutes. I wiped the blood from my lips with the back of my hand. "Okay, I know your part, didn't you say you wanted to know me better?" I asked. He nodded, grinning for some reason.<br>"Well, like I said I've known my friends since we were babies. We've gone to school together and been in the same grade the whole time we were growing up, and I'm in the same classes with them this year except for gym, I have that while they have swimming.  
>"Some of the stuff we do in gym I'm probably the best one at it. Volleyball, dodge ball, a couple other things. So far I've applied to a college that's only an hour away and NYU. But that was before I had a detour in my plans, but now I think I might take online classes to move around with you guys once I graduate." I said, looking at him.<br>He shook his head, "If you want to go to college on campus, don't let us stop you. We..." I cut him off. "No, like I said, those were before I had a detour in the plans, now that I've met you and mom and Eve, I don't think I want to be away from you. I mean 18 years without knowing my real family? I'd rather take crappy online classes and get to know that family, then have the on-campus college experience and never really know my parents and my twin sister." I argued.  
>He chuckled and grinned. "What?" I asked, smiling myself. "Nothing, you just get your stubbornness from Selene, I know that much." He answered. "Speaking of mom, I know she's a vampire, but what I want to know is, how long has she been a vampire?" I asked again.<br>"I can't exactly tell you, you'd have to ask her, but Tanis, she banished him and that was over 300 years ago, so at least that long, if not longer." He answered. I nodded as I stretched and then yawned. "I think I should get some sleep, especially if you and mom have anything planned for me tomorrow." I said as we both laughed. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning." He said. For the first time in my life, my dad, my biological father, leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before heading back to his bedroom.  
>I reached over and sent a text to Reid, then I fell asleep with a smile on my face and for the first time in my life, I didn't have the dreams I have every night. I slept soundly and with no dreams or nightmares to keep my mind from doing just that, sleeping.<p>

Back at Spenser, the Sons were all freaking out, especially Reid, because of Nasya's disappearance hours before. "I still can't fucking believe she hung up on me! She knows that we're freaking out and she just says in a happy voice to get her work while she's out. What the hell is wrong with her?" Reid said, ranting, before Caleb stopped him.  
>"Reid, calm down, we all know Nas, if she said she was fine, she's fine and safe and she'll be back when she says she will." Caleb said, trying to calm Reid down. "We all know Reid in freaking out, but so am I. Did you see Nas compared to the substitute? Other than Nas being a few years younger and her eye color, they are twins." Tyler said, looking at each of his 'brothers'. They all nodded, but were interrupted when they heard one of their phones go off from a text.<br>Reid pulled his phone out of his pocket, saying, "Who the hell is texting me at 2 am?" He asked and he looked at his phone. "It's from Nas!" He said happily. "She says she'll explain everything when she gets back Monday. She's safe and will be fine 'til she gets back and not to worry about her." Reid said, telling what Nasya had sent.  
>"Monday? It's only Tuesday! What the hell could she possibly be doing that would take all week?" Caleb said, sounding slightly angry. "Caleb, like she said, don't worry. We'll find out when she gets back, for now, we should all get some sleep if we plan on getting up for classes in the morning." Pogue said to his friend.<br>They all nodded and went their separate ways, Pogue and Caleb back to their house of apartment, and Reid and Tyler changed before falling onto their beds.

I woke up to see Eve standing over me. I sat up and asked, "Sorry, what time is it?" Stretching as I did so. "10, I've been up for a while. I guess being raised in a medical facility and being woken up at 5 o' clock every morning rubs off after a while." She said and we both laughed.  
>"Come on, dad wants us to meet him, but we can't train with you in your skirt." We both chuckled as she continued, "Come on, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes until you get back to your dorm." She said, pulling me to her room.<br>"Thanks, but are you sure you don't mind?" I asked her as she opened her closet. "Definitely. Go ahead. I'll be in the living room." She said, smiling, as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
>I looked through the clothes and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans that fit perfectly, a gray tank top and a pair of boots that looked very similar to the ones the my mom wore in the memories I saw, then I grabbed a thin hoodie. I just then realized that my mom hadn't been wearing her leather suit, which I could tell was something strange to her.<br>After I got dressed and went out into the living room, Eve pointed out the food that was here and she said that instead of food-food, I should probably just drink a bag of blood and I should be perfectly fine. I took her advice and she handed me a bag out of the fridge.  
>Without hesitation, I bit into the bag and drank it dry in a few minutes. I handed her the bag after she held her hand out for it and she threw it away in the bag they kept under the sink. "Come on." She said, smiling.<br>I followed her out of the apartment, behind the building, through the woods, and into a clearing where I saw our dad standing with a couple black bags next to him. We walked up to him and he smiled. "Okay, first we're just going to do some simple combat fighting, we'll wait until your mom gets back before we do the guns. She'll shoot us all, me especially, if she missed your firearm training firsthand." We all laughed and I nodded.  
>I got ready and for the rest of the day until probably 3 o' clock, I fought Eve and my dad, alternately, working on my fighting skills, which were apparently actually pretty good form what my dad told me. While we were taking a break, I saw my mom walking up into the clearing, only now she was in her leather suit, which she seemed more comfortable in than the normal clothes she had to wear to Spenser for work.<br>"How did she do?" She asked after she walked up. "See for yourself. Girls." My dad said. Eve and I both nodded and stood up and did a couple rounds for our mom to see.  
>"That was better than I expected. Maybe over the weekend, as a final training, you could fight me. For now, let's see your aim." She said as she nodded at my dad than dug in one of the bags. While she looked for the right gun, my dad pulled his jacket and shirt off. Oh boy, I think I get the idea.<br>"Here." She said, handing me Beretta. "Impress me." She said, smiling as she went to stand to the side with Eve, while my dad moved good distance in front of me. "Go for the shoulder." He said, patting his right shoulder. I nodded and pointed the gun.  
>I was nervous, but even with that, I aimed and pulled the trigger a couple times. His shoulder was thrown back and he lost his footing. Catching himself, he looked at his bloody shoulder. "She got me, both times." He said, smiling proudly.<br>"Now I want you to shoot me while I come at you." He said before he started changing into his hybrid form, like I had seen him do a couple times in my dreams and the the memories he showed me last night. I nodded my head and got ready.  
>He started quickly walking towards me and I aimed quickly aimed and squeezed off two rounds. I hit him again, both times, in the same shoulder. "Faster." My mom said, I nodded my head when she looked at me for confirmation. My dad nodded his head and moved back. This time he jogged at me. I hit him both times again.<br>We did it two more times, where he went from jogging to a slow run, then the second and last he broke into a full run. Both times, I hit him twice in the shoulder.  
>We did three rounds the same way with Eve, then my mom finally said it was her turn. I pointed my gun and fired off a round, pulled the trigger again and apparently I had used all my rounds. She was too close for me to look for another magazine, so I threw it down and got ready to try and do a quick fighting round.<br>After I held my own for a few minutes, I finally slipped up and got a back-fist to the face. I couldn't catch myself and fell onto my back. I let a "damn it" slip after I hit the ground. "That was good. Better than I expected. But we'll work more. Let's stop for today." She said, holding out a hand for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**{Chapter 5}**  
>By Sunday, according to my mom, I was trained in fighting and firing the guns just about as well as she had been. Today I was going to fight my dad as get as close as I can to a hand-to-hand combat with a lycan. "Are you sure? I can wait if you'd like." Eve asked. Our parents were already in the field and wanted us to meet them there. "No, you go ahead, I'll meet you there. I just need to call someone really quick." I said. She nodded and walked out.<p>

As the Sons were driving in Tyler's Hummer, Reid's phone rang. He answered it, talked with Nasya, and then hung up. Five minutes later they were passing the apartment building on the outskirts of town, when they saw a dark-haired woman walking out of an apartment. She turned to look over her shoulder and the Sons saw her face. Nasya. "What is she doing all the way out here?" Pogue asked as they passed the building, turned and pulled into the parking lot. "No idea, but were about to find out." Caleb answered before they all quietly got out and followed Nasya a distance away.  
>They all noticed that Nas had cut her hair short and her bare arms seemed to have more muscle than before. They followed her until she came to the edge of the woods and walked into the clearing. They all stopped at the edge of the trees and watched from there.<br>"After today you should have all the training you need for now. You're going back to school tomorrow aren't you?" They heard another woman ask her, who had similarly cut hair as Nas. "Ya, I am." Nas replied. As Nas moved to one end of the clearing, the man they just noticed was with her, and two other women, took off his jacket and shirt and his body began to change.

My dad changed into his hybrid form and we both got ready. I knew I would need some luck, because I had seen my dad and mom fight once to show me, and it looked absolutely brutal. Before he could charge at me, we all heard a branch snap, then another. I saw Eve change and join my dad while my mom walked over to the bags and pulled out two Berettas for me and two for her. We heard the branch snap again and we both pointed the guns in that direction. "This isn't going to be good." I muttered to myself.  
>Another branch snapped, then we all heard a loud roar and a howl. From the clearing, walked out about 10 lycans. Fuck. The day I'm supposed to train to fight them, they show up before I get a chance to. "Wait. Remember what I said." My mom told me quietly. I nodded my head, just in case she was looking at me. The lycans came closer, and closer, and I knew I could have taken the shot when they first came out of the trees, but I had been taught something that always worked when I trained.<br>When two lycans were about 10 feet from me, I squeezed the trigger, pointing one gun at one lycan, and the other at the second. They both dropped dead in front of me. I emptied a few more rounds into their heads just in case and then aimed at another two. I emptied both magazines into those two lycans and saw that the rest were all dead, except for one that was coming right at me. I saw Eve, my mom, and my dad together, watching me. My mom nodded at me. I understood and nodded back. They wanted to see how well I could handle this before they had to kill it themselves.  
>I threw the guns down at my sides and got ready. I told myself that if I couldn't fight it, I would have to change and kill it that way, which I really didn't like so much. The lycan swung a claw at me. I ducked and raised a foot and kicked it in the stomach. The lycan stumbled, caught itself and before I could react, I was claw in the cheek and sent flying a few feet away. I felt the blood dripping down my cheek before it healed. I knew I had no choice. I clenched my teeth and ran full speed at the lycan.<br>I jumped and as I did so, I felt my teeth lengthen to fangs, and my nails to claws. I tackled the lycan to the ground and bent over, biting into its neck. It howled in pain. I pulled my mouth away, pulling flesh with it. The lycan still moved so I grabbed its bottom and top jaw and pulled them apart. Successfully pulling the top part of its skull from the bottom jaw and completely off the spine. I threw the head away and stood up. As I walked over to my parents, I saw a couple of the lycans already changing back to human form.  
>Eve grabbed the hoodie I had brought out and wiped her mouth off of the sleeve, her mouth covered in blood, I'm sure just like mine. She held it out to me and, saying a silent thank you, took it from her and wiped my mouth off. As I pulled it away from my mouth, I heard another branch snap.<br>I spun around, ready to attack, but what I saw I nearly passed out, partially from exerting energy to kill the lycans, and partially from surprise and fear mixed together.  
>Reid, Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb all walked from the edge of the trees and towards us. Once they walked up to us, all the dead lycans had gone back to their human form. "Nas, what the hell is this? You've been out all week and say you'll explain on Monday. Is this what you had to explain about? That you kill these things and that you're come kind of monster yourself?" Reid asked. I grew angry at what he said. He had never said a negative thing about me our entire lives. I was so pissed, I pulled my fist back and swung, hitting him dead in the nose. He fell onto his back on the ground, holding his nose.<br>I walked over and knelt down next to him. "I am NOTHING like these bastards. I am anything but a monster. I have been through hell and back my entire life, you all know that better than anyone else. If you can't get over the fact of what your just saw, and still see me as the same person you've always known, then I don't know why we were friends in the first place." I stood back to full height and stared him in the eyes before turning around. I walked over to where I had dropped my guns, picked them up and walked over to drop them back in the bag.  
>"Let's go." I told my parents and Eve. They all silently nodded and we all left to go back to the apartment. When the door closed behind us, my parents dropped the bags by the door and I felt a hand on my bare shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw my dad. "It'll be fine. They'll come around, I know it." He said. I nodded my head and walked over and sat on the couch by Eve. As I ran my hand through my hair, I heard my mom ask, "Where did you get that bracelet?" I looked up, then at my wrist, then back.<br>"My parents said it was with me when they found me. Why?" I asked her back. "It was mine. When I woke up at Antigen I couldn't find it. I guess whoever left you thought to leave it with you." She responded. I smiled and nodded.  
>I stood up and told everyone, "I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Clear my head." Before walking out of the apartment. I walked down the street until the apartment building disappeared. I stopped and let everything from the past week hit me full on. I couldn't control the tears that fell down my cheeks. I covered my mouth and kept crying. Ever since I was little, I knew no matter what I had a family in the guys. Now that I had found my real family, I lost the one I had always known. I felt so stupid for what I said to Reid, but I knew I couldn't take it back.<br>I walked over to a tree on the side of the road, and slide down the side, sitting on the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest and covered my head. I heard a couple cars pass, then I heard a branch snap and a hand placed on my shoulder. My emotions already had the better of me, I grabbed the person's wrist, stood up, and threw them to the ground. "Fuck! Do you have to always throw me on the ground?" I heard before I actually looked at who I had attacked.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked, wiping my face off. "I knew you were just pissed, I shouldn't have said what I said. I was surprised and kinda freaked out about it. We all were." I looked and saw the other guys were here too. "I thought about trying to find you back at the apartment, but I didn't know which one you were in. When we were heading back, I saw you on the side of the road. Nas, I don't care about what happened back there, none of us do. What we do care about though, is where you learned to fight like that." Reid said, grinning. I laughed.<br>"My mom and dad trained me, my real mom and dad. That's who I was with. Them and my twin sister." I responded. "You have a twin sister? Wow. Never saw that coming." Pogue said. I sighed, "Ya, neither did I." I said back, smiling. "Wait those were you're parents? How? Did they have you when they were 15 or something? Because other than that there's no way." Tyler said. "Actually, they didn't. Come on, let's head back and then we'll all explain everything that happened." I said to the four.  
>"Why don't you climb in and we'll drive you instead of you walking back." Tyler suggested. I smiled and nodded. I bolted to the passenger side and climbed in. "Hell no woman, that's my seat." Reid said, opening the door. "Do you really want to fight me on this?" I asked him. "No." He said, grinning, before climbing in and sitting on me. "Fucker! Get off me! You're bony ass is heavy, damn it!" I said, pushing his back. "I'm offended Nas!" He said, grinning. "Dude, don't make me go freaky on you! I swear I'll do it if need be." I threatened him. "Fine! You win this time!" He said, getting back out and getting in the back behind me.<p>

When we got back to the apartment building, we all got out and I led them to apartment 143. I opened the door and I saw Eve look up from reading on the couch. "Where are they?" I asked her, knowing she knew who I meant. "Talking in the bedroom. They've been in there since you left." She answered, standing up and walking over to us.  
>"Guys, this is my sister, Eve." I said gesturing to my twin, who waved her hand. "Eve, this is Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue. Would you mind asking mom and dad to come out here? We've got a lot to tell them." She nodded, smiling, and walked down the hall. I heard her knock on the door, mumbling after it opened, and my parents walk into the room. Selene was still in her leather suit and Michael was still in his clothes from when we had to fight the lycans.<br>"Guys, these are my parents, Selene and Michael. Mom, dad, this is Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue." "You brought them here to explain everything?" My mom asked. I nodded, "Ya. I figured they had the right to know." I answered. "Alright." She said again. "I have a better idea then just spending hours telling them." I said, looking from my parents, to the guys. They nodded. "Let's all sit down first." I said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**{Chapter 6}**  
>Once I told my parents and Eve what to do, to think of everything they would need to tell the guys. Then I nodded to the guys, then all four of their eyes turned from their normal color, to black. I closed my eyes and focused, and then after a couple minutes, opened my eyes. A minute later, everyone else did the same. "Jesus. That's unbelievable." Reid said, running a hand through his hair. "Tell me about it. That's what I thought when I first had the dreams and understood everything." I said. "Oh ya, mom, I was talking to dad a few days ago, and I've still been wondering, how long ago did Viktor turn you into a vampire?" I asked her.<br>"I was born in 1383, and I was turned when I was 20. Nearly 6 and a half centuries." She answered. "Wow, talk about stretching the truth on a birth certificate." I said, chuckling.  
>"There's one thing that I still can't get over though." Tyler said. "What?" I asked him. "You and your mom could practically be twins. Other than your eyes, it's freaky. Especially now with her hair shorter." He responded. I looked at my mom and then back to Tyler. "Do we look that much alike?" I asked him and the other guys, actually it was everyone else in the room.<br>"I actually noticed it too that first day in class." Caleb voiced, Reid and Pogue nodding their heads. I heard my phone ringing on the coffee table. I reached over and grabbed it. "Shit. It's my parents...eh, other parents, they must have heard I haven't been in school. Hello?" I said before and as I answered it.  
>"Nasya, we got a call from Provost Higgins yesterday that you haven't been in school all week. We have tried calling you all day and yesterday. Where have you been? I want you over here immediately!" My dad, Harry, yelled at me on the other line. "Alright, I'll be there soon." I said before I hung up.<br>"I've gotta go, Harry'll kill me if I don't head home." I said, standing up and grabbing a jacket. "Nas!" I heard behind me. I turned and caught the keys that were thrown at me. I looked at my dad. "Take that car, don't wreck it." He said, grinning. "Thanks, I'll be back when I can." I told all of them before walking out.

I walked in the house and heard my dad call me into his office. "Nasya, your father and I demand to know...what have you done to your hair? And your clothes, we did not buy you those." My mom, Jennette, asked, sounding furious. "No, my sister let me borrow them." I said matter-of-factly. "Don't lie to me young lady, you have no sister, or brother for that matter. Where did you get the clothes?" She asked, yelling now.  
>I crossed my arms over my chest. "What has gotten into you? You were never this defiant. You are no child of mine!" She screamed. "Jen, what..." My dad interrupted, but I cut him off. "No dad, she's right. Don't think I don't know. I've known for years. The papers in the drawer not four feet from you MOM. You want to know why I've been so defiant? Because I finally understood and accepted the truth. You found me when I was a baby and lied to me my entire life!<br>"You say I'm no child of yours? Well you're no parents of mine. And just to let you know, I found my real parents, and they accept me just like I am. So don't act like you have always accepted me, because I can see that you haven't." I said to them, before turning and leaving the house.

I threw open the door to the apartment and slammed it closed. "God damn bitch." I muttered as I walked over and threw myself down on the couch. "What happened?" Reid and my dad asked at the same time. "Harry and Jennette freaked out about my hair and my clothes when I walked in, and it went from there to how I wasn't their child, then told them off about how I knew I was adopted, then I left." I said, quickly explaining.  
>"So, how are we going to keep my training going if I'm staying at Spenser?" I asked, looking at my parents. "Well, if you'd like, you could move in." My dad said. I smiled as Eve said, "We can share a room, I don't mind." I nodded my head. "That would, be great. Thank you. I'll bring my stuff from my dorm after school, and while Harry and Jennette are still working late, I'll get my stuff from the house." I said. Selene, Michael, and Eve smiled.<br>"Speaking of school, we should get back to the dorms and get home if we want to get there on time." Tyler said. I nodded my head. "Let me grab my uniform that's here somewhere." I said as I stood up. The guys nodded and walked out the door, probably going to wait by the Hummer.  
>Once I found my uniform, I hugged my parents and Eve good-bye. My mom stopped me and handed me a Beretta. "Keep it with you, just in case. We'd all feel better if you did." I nodded and hugged her once more before walking out the door.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**{Chapter 7}**  
>The next day, I packed up my stuff from the dorm, took it to my car, drive it to the apartment, and then went to get my stuff from the house, and then drove home. Finally, a place that is really home, with my real family.<p>

The next day, Tuesday, I walked into the school and smelled something off. I ignored it and walked to class. As I passed a storage closet, the door opened, a hand reached out and grabbed me, pulling me in and closing the door.  
>I heard a snap and a glow stick filled the room with some light. I looked at who had pulled me into the room, and it was someone I had never seen before in my life, but he still seemed strangely familiar. "Who the hell are you?" I asked immediately. He told me to stay quiet by putting a finger to his lips, then held out his wrist.<br>I cautiously looked at him, but nonetheless, bit into his wrist. I saw flashes of an old cathedral, of two naked women, my mom and dad, then a man I knew from my parents memories as Marcus, and another I knew to be Lucian. I pulled my mouth away and whispered, "Tanis?" He nodded his head.  
>He cracked the door and looked around before pulling me out. "Take me to Selene and Michael, quickly." He said. I nodded my head and we both ran out to my car, I sped out, driving back to the apartment. I called my mom and told her to get back to the apartment.<br>I saw the car my dad had let me borrow speed up behind us, and pushed the meter a little bit further on the car. When we pulled in and Tanis got out of the car, my mom stared at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I could ask you the same question Selene, but we don't have time. I just barely got out of Hungary with my life, that is after Marcus came to me nearly 20 years ago."  
>We ran up to the apartment and once my dad and Eve were filled in, we sat down and Tanis began to tell us his news. "Once I regained consciousness after Marcus attacked me, I heard about the Purge and went into hiding. Then I heard of your escapes," He looked at my mom, dad, and Eve. "I hoped that everything wasn't lost. Just a few weeks ago, however, I heard of a conspiracy rising, one rumored to be led by Viktor, himself."<br>"Viktor's dead. I killed him myself." My mom argued angrily with him. "I know, but got a discreet message from him nearly a week after I heard of the conspiracy. It is indeed Viktor, and he has alerted all the coven's that will join his side, that you betrayed the coven, attempted to kill him, succeeded in killing Marcus, and bore a child with a lycan-hybrid. Now I see that it is actually two children." He said, looking at me.  
>That's when it hit me. "That's why that coven kidnapped me! They thought I was Eve. They thought I knew you when they kidnapped me." I said, looking at my parents. "Is that where you came from the day you showed up here?" My mom asked. I nodded my head. "But I killed the coven leader, at least I think I did. I practically tore his throat out when he pissed me off saying shit about you and dad." I explained.<br>"Just because they don't have a leader, doesn't mean they can't appoint another and come after you and Eve. Tanis, thank you." My mom said, standing up. "If you hope to be safe, you must take out that coven immediately. Before they find all of you here and alert Viktor, if they already haven't." Tanis said.  
>"I agree with him." I said. "No, if we're going to get rid of them, Eve and Nasya stay here." My dad said, standing up. "No way!" Both Eve and I said loudly. "We can fight just as well as you and mom. I can handle a gun.." "and I could kill a lycan right after mom found me, even bdfore she trained me. We're not staying here like scared children." Eve finished.<br>Michael looked at Selene, who nodded. " , come to the bedroom with me." My mom said. I stood up and followed her. She closed the door behind us and then went and pulled something out of her and Dad's closet. She walked over and handed it to me. It was another leather suit, exactly like hers. "Mom, are you sure. I mean.." "I want you to have it. I know that you prefer to fight like me instead of your father and Eve. Have it." She said, smiling at me. "Thanks mom." I said, hugging her. While she went to get her suit to change into, I went to mine and Eve's room and changed into the one she gave me.  
>Before I walked out, I looked myself over in the mirror. The guys were right, I did looked just like my mom. I smiled, then walked out of the room. My mom was already in the living room, it sounded like her and Dad were strategizing for the attack.<br>They both looked up at me, along with Eve and Tanis, when they heard me. "At least it fits." My mom said first, walking up to me. "Very lovely dear. If you were a vampire, Viktor would have taken you into the coven immediately. You look just like your mother." Tanis said.  
>"Ready?" My dad asked me, Mom, and Eve. I glanced outside the window and saw we had already wasted the day away. We all nodded. Mom grabbed guns for her and myself, along with extra magazines and a couple throwing stars, and we all left. Apparently Mom and Dad trusted Tanis alone.<br>We ran to the house the coven stayed at, and when we got there, we walked right up to the front door, and ran in. As soon as we ran in, men and women wearing all leather that carried guns of all types, ran at us and shot round after round.  
>I paid close attention to how many rounds I shot at each one I killed. I managed to keep it to two each. "Stop!" We heard a man yell. I stood still and stopped shooting, looking for where the voice came from. The men and women that had been shooting at us that were still alive parted and a man that was probably between 50 and 60 years old walked forward.<br>I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me back. I looked and saw my dad pulling my closer to him. I couldn't find Mom of Eve, but prayed they were safe. "Aah, Selene and, Michael was it? It has been a long time. I was told of how you defeated Marcus and William those many years ago. I was impressed, but then I was told of how Alexander Corvinus aided you in that defeat. I must say, very clever. Very clever indeed! But I am sad to tell you, that the cleverness has only prolonged your death sentences." He said, seeming so cocky about himself.  
>"So Tanis wasn't lying." I heard from the top of the stairs. I looked and saw Mom and Eve coming down to stand next to Dad and I. "What is this? Ah, I see. I see instead of one abomination, you gave birth to two." He said, sneering at my mom, who he now figured out he confused with me.<br>"I also see that one has been gifted with the same appearance as yourself." He said, looking back to me. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me away. As I turned I saw my mom had her hand around my arm, and she was pulling me away, while my dad and Eve ran ahead of us.  
>We didn't look back the whole way back to the apartment. Mom locked and bolted the door. I turned and saw the guys all sitting in the living room, waiting with Tanis who had helped himself to some blood in the fridge.<br>"What's wrong?" Reid asked, standing up. "You were right, he is alive." I said, looking at Tanis. "Did you think I was lying? Just like your mother and Viktor, hard for you to trust me." He said, shaking his head, sipping out of the glass.  
>"I swear, this time I'll make sure he's dead." Mom said, walking to her and Dad's room. Dad followed her and I heard the door close. "I'm going to go lay down, I have a feeling we'll be up for a while tonight." Eve said, walking to our room and closing the door quietly.<br>I rubbed my face with my hands then said, "Tanis, you can have the couch for now until this shit is sorted out." "You want to come to my house, it looks like you could use a drink." Reid suggested. "That sounds perfect because I do." I said. He and the other guys stood up and we all walked out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**{Chapter 8}**  
>Reid popped the top off the beer and handed it to me. I took it and gulped half the bottle down. I set it down on the counter and ran both my hands through my hair. "Jesus this is crazy." I muttered to myself. I stood up straight and finished the beer, then walked around to get another.<br>"So, that dude Tanis told us where you went. Did you have to go all crazy while you were there?" Reid asked. "No, I just did what my mom always did. Shot 'em and fought 'em hand-to-hand. 'Going all crazy' is my dad and sister's jobs." I said, smiling.  
>"I think I'm gonna head back to the dorm. You gonna be okay getting home Nas?" Tyler asked, standing up. I nodded my head. "I think that sounds like a good idea Ty." Pogue said, Caleb nodding. "I'll see you guys tomorrow in class, at least I hope I will." I said, grinning. They all chuckled before saying their good-byes and leaving.<br>"Nas, if you need any help with anything, you know you can ask me and the other guys right?" Reid asked. I looked over to him and nodded. "Ya, I know. But I don't want you guys in danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew anyone of you died because I asked you to help just because I was selfish." I said.  
>"Nas, you wouldn't have done it out of selfishness. If anything, we would have argued with you into letting us help you because we wanted to." He said, turning me to face him. "I know, but if I even considered asking you guys, it seems selfish to me." I replied back.<br>"You've always been like that. That's why I love you." He whispered as he placed a hand on my cheek, then leaned down and kissed me gently. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him again, this time rougher. I felt a pull in my stomach and pulled away, seeing that we were now in his room.  
>He started kissing me again and I felt a tug down my back, then something fall to our feet. The leather corset my mom had given me with the suit. The suit that Reid was now reaching for, and unzipping. Once he unzipped it down to my hips, he pulled it away from my shoulders and I started kissing him again.<p>

I heard a phone going off as I woke up. The ringing stopped and I heard a hoarse voice say, "Hello?" A couple minutes later I heard the phone being set back down on the night stand and a warm hand wrap around my waist. I dug my head deeper into the shoulder my head was laying on. I opened my eyes and looked up. "Morning." Reid said, smiling. "Morning." I said, stretching my arms.  
>"You wanna stay here or go to class on time?" He asked. I laughed. "We have to go, but I think we can afford to lay here for a while longer." I answered, closing my eyes and yawning. "Fine, this once I'll bite." He said, chuckling.<p>

Reid got dressed in his uniform while I got dressed back in the suit and he drove me back to the apartment and I snuck in and got dressed in my uniform and grabbed my bag and he drove me to the school. Right as we walked into the building, the bell rang for the third class of the day to end.  
>As I walked to my class, which Reid and I had together with the rest of the guys, I felt him grab my hand in his. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, I smiled back before looking ahead of me. In doing so, I saw all the students stare at Reid and I as they came from class. We both walked into class and sat down.<br>When Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb walked in, their eyes immediately found me and Reid. I knew for sure they had heard about me and Reid in the halls. I didn't give a care though. This made me think of my mom. Even though I've known Reid all my life, it's like meeting him for the first time. Ever since Selene showed up and I found out she was my mom, he's been almost like a whole new person that I've only know for a week.  
>And this made me think of how my parents fell in love. They were practically in the middle of a war, which Reid and I were kind of in right now, and even through all the chaos, they managed to fall in love and show their real emotions to each other. It just seemed like how Reid and I now were.<p>

At the end of class I had to go to gym and Reid had to go to swimming, before departing after walking out, Reid leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. After he pulled away, I smiled at him. I turned and walked to gym in a kind of daze. In gym today we were running and I felt like I had all the energy in the world. I put my headphones in and ran around the field until I was told to head in and change before lunch.

I walked into the lunch room, grabbed a coffee and went to find the guys. Ever since I started occasionally drinking blood, I found I didn't need to eat as normal. Like today, I didn't have breakfast and I wasn't hungry and probably wouldn't be until dinner, and it probably would only be the munchies instead of a full meal.  
>I saw the guys, along with Sarah and Kate, and sat down with my coffee. "Hay, how was swimming?" I asked all the guys in general. "Good, hard head here beat his record by like 2 seconds." Tyler responded, obviously happy for his 'brother,' no matter how Reid was able to beat the record. "That's great! I know all of you have been trying for months to get a new record." I said, smiling, which I couldn't stop doing today. Even after the disaster thrown at us yesterday, I felt like I was on cloud nine when I hadn't even been close it just 24 hours ago.<br>"So, we both heard the gossip in the past two hours. Are you two really together or is it just unofficial?" Kate asked me, looking between Reid and I. "It's just kind of un.." I started to say, but Reid cut me off. "Actually. Nas, I was going to ask you after school if you wanted to go on a date Friday night, if you're not busy with your parents that is." Reid asked. I smiled. "Yes, definitely and I'm sure I can manage just one night when I'll have the whole weekend with them." I responded. "Great." He smiled at me and kissed me.  
>"Oh! It's so cute!" Kate and Sarah squealed. I laughed at them, but I mentally agreed with them. Never in a million years would anyone, or would I, have thought that Reid would actually be, quote, 'head over heels for someone.' It was unbelievable how he went from his normal crazy antics personality just a week ago, to being so, so, romantic now. I wasn't sure if I should be happy about it or worried he was coming down with something. But I think I'm just going to go with happy about it for now.<p>

The bell rang for the end of the last class of the day. "What are you doing when you get home?" Reid asked me while I was pulling books out and putting books into my locker. "Probably figuring out how to defeat Viktor, yet again." I answered quietly in a huff. "Then wait for me while I go change and me and the guys can help." He said. "Reid, no. I don't want you in any part of this vamp.." "Bye Nasya." A girl from my gym class said as she left. "Bye." I said, waving to her. Once she was out of hearing distance I continued. "I don't want you or any of the other guys in any part of this vampire or lycan or hybrid shit. It would be safer if you just don't come near the apartment until this is over with."  
>"Nas, I don't care, I want to help and I'm sure the other guys do too. You would be acting selfish if you admitted you wanted our help." Reid said, holding my shoulders. I shook my head. "Reid, it's not that I would seem selfish. I want you to help, I really do. but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you or any of the other guys got hurt, or worse killed. Please, just stay away from the area until this is over. Please." I said, closing my locker and walking out to the parking lot. I had told my mom I would need a ride home and to wait for me.<br>I got in the car and she looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked, sounding slightly worried. I shook my head. "Nothing, let's go so we can get this war over with as fast as we can." I answered. She put the car into gear and pulled out onto the road, driving us back to the apartment.

When we got back we both changed into our leather suits and then went to stand around the dining room table with Dad, Eve, and Tanis. "Do you know anything about what Viktor plans on doing?" Mom asked Tanis. "Only that he wants all of you dead? No, I'm afraid I don't." He answered. "Perfect. So we know where they are, but we don't what they're planning or when they plan on it." I said, looking at the map of the area around the apartment. Our one advantage that I could immediately think of was that we knew the lay of the land pretty well. I knew the town and the people, and my parents knew the vacant areas around us right now. But this still didn't help us very much.  
>"How did you do it last time?" I asked, looking at my parents. "We had the upper hand because Viktor didn't know what to expect from Michael, and he thought I was still loyal to him. Now he knows what to expect from Michael and he knows I will do anything to protect him and you two." Mom answered. "But we still have a slight advantage. He doesn't know what the girls can do, he doesn't know their full strengths or, if they have any, their weaknesses." Dad said, looking between Eve and I.<br>I had a weakness, and it could distract me in a fight more than anything could. Actually it's four weaknesses. The guys. Even though I knew they could take care of themselves with their Power, I knew with just on slip up they could get hurt or killed, which I wouldn't even be able to think straight let alone forgive myself if either of those happened to any one of the guys, especially Reid. It's weird how I could go from seeing him as just a friend one day, to loving him and never wanting to lose him to anything or anyone the next. Which brought back the thought of my parents.  
>"Dad's right, we do have that advantage, Viktor didn't see how well I fought yesterday, so he doesn't know I have that advantage either, and if Eve could kill a lycan when she was younger, with the training she could easily protect herself even better than before." I said, looking between my parents, Eve, and Tanis.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**{Chapter 9}**  
>We were interrupted when we heard a knock at the door. Dad walked out of the kitchen and answered it. "Where's Nas?" I turned around and walked into the other room. "Nas, before you start yelling, hear us out, please." Reid said, holding his hands up. "Reid, I already heard you out. You want to help me and won't give up on it. I thought I told you not to come near here until this was over. It's too dangerous, no matter how well you can protect yourselves with your Power. Even though I was thrown into this only a week and half ago, I've already been trained to see what other vampire are like.<br>"You guys never saw hard I had to work while I was training. My parents training me is one thing, fighting these vampires who have years of experience more than I do and that actually want to kill me along with Viktor who is centuries older than my mom is a hell of another thing. I'd have to try and keep myself alive, which I know would be a struggle, and I don't want to have to worry about whether any of you get hurt or killed." I yelled at the four.  
>"Nas, you know we're going to help you whether you like it or not. The reason we weren't here sooner, is because we were busy helping get information on what big bad Viktor is planning." Reid said, smirking. "Reid, I know you were trying to help, but that is the shit that could get you killed. You could have been seen around the mansion and then we would have to protect your asses along with our own too." I said, raising my voice again as I got further into the ranting.<br>I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked and saw Tanis. "Calm yourself dear, let's see what they have to tell us." He said, gesturing to the guys. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the guys. "What do you know?"

"So Viktor thinks that we won't attack in the daylight because of my mom. He has guards posted around ever entrance night and day no matter what. I think I know how we can do it." I said, looking from the guys to my parents. "How?" Mom asked. "They think we won't attack during the day? Well, we attack a couple times at night for a couple days in a row and have him think he knows what we're doing. Then the third day, attack during daylight and he won't expect us to be coming. With the guards at the doors and windows, if we shoot them down right there and then blow the windows and doors, they're sure as dead in the sun. Then we can pretty much corner the rest until their numbers are so low they can't launch an attack on us." I explained, hoping they all got the idea.  
>Tanis chuckled. "What?" I asked, slightly confused. "Nothing dear, it's just that you have your mother's mind set. As I said before, had you been a vampire, you would have made the perfect Death Dealer right away." He told me. "She would have. The plan is perfect. The question is, when do we launch the first attack?" My mom said, smiling. "I say tonight. We attacked yesterday, so he might think we'd need to recuperate for a day or two. If we can get everything together, we could easily put the plan in motion tonight." I answered.<br>"I think she's right Selene." Dad told Mom. "Usually I'm the one making the plans, now it's my daughter. Alright, let's get the weapons ready and we can go." Mom said before she stood up. I stood up and followed her. "Where are they going?" I heard Reid ask as we went to the hall closet. "Guns." Was all I heard Dad answer with. My mom grabbed one bag of weapons and I grabbed the other. We carried them out to the table and set them down in front of everyone.  
>I pulled one of the holsters out of the one I had carried out and strapped it onto my thigh, then pulled another out and did the same. Then I pulled out two Berettas, made sure the magazines were full and slid them into the holsters. Then I pulled out a belt, strapped it around my waist, and slid a few extra magazines and some throwing stars into it. "Do you both really need all of that?" I heard Caleb ask. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. I loved Caleb like a brother and have known him all our lives, but he was always the responsible, sensible one of all of us.<br>"Caleb, we don't know what to expect. In this, you have to expect anything." I said, sliding a knife into each boot. "Trust me, from what my parents have told me and how they've trained me, carry extra, just incase. In this war, never go light on weapons, or it could cost you your life." I finished saying. "Ready?" I looked at my mom and nodded my head. I looked at the guys, who all nodded. I knew no matter how much I tried to stop them, they would fight with us whether I wanted them to or not.  
>"We walk, we don't want to let them know we're coming." Mom said before we took to the woods for cover as we walked to the mansion. When we came to the edge of the woods by the mansion and watched. I pulled both guns from the holsters and pulled back the slide. "I'll go first." I said before running and taking cover closer to the mansion. I peeked around the bush I was hiding behind and watched the guards. One was walking towards the bush I was behind, probably going to come around the other side.<br>I slid back behind it and waited. I glanced and saw Reid with a fearful look on his face. Once the guard was in full view of me, and he had full view of me. I grabbed him by the neck, covered his mouth and snapped his neck. Piece of cake. I grabbed his sub-machine gun and looked at the cartridges inside. How did they even load this thing, let alone carry it? UV rounds should have fried this guy as soon as he touched it, right?  
>I looked up and to the dead guard next to me. No, they didn't. I thought. I pulled the knife out of my right boot and slit the guy's throat. I touched the blood on the knife and rubbed it on my lips, tasting the blood. <em>Fuck!<em> I screamed in my head. I wiped the knife clean in the grass and slid it back in my boot.  
>I looked around the bush, saw about four more guards on the perimeter. I closed my eyes, praying for the best, then ran towards the first one. Right as he saw me, I snapped his neck and stabbed him in the heart with my knife. I ran to the next and did the same. The other two saw me and started shooting. I ran at them shot them both and then emptied a few rounds into their skulls. As soon as I made sure no one heard us, somehow, I walked to meet my parents, Eve, and the guys halfway across the yard.<br>"What's wrong? You looked worried." My mom mentioned. I ran a hand through my hair. "We're fucked. The first guard I killed, as I'm sure the other ones were, was a lycan. When I saw the UV rounds, I knew they had to have been. We have to get this over with. You guys, don't let them get close enough. I don't care how you do it, just kill them as fast as you can."


	10. Chapter 10

**{Chapter 10}**  
>As soon as we kicked in the front door, me and my mom immediately started shooting, my dad and Eve ran at some and tore their throat out or pulled their heart out, and the guys used their Power and blew some up from the inside, stopped their hearts, burned them like they were in the sun, different ways the vampires were killed, but they were killed nonetheless.<br>Once the house was down to half their numbers, we retreated back to the apartment. There had been a couple times I had to resort to biting their neck and tearing it apart, but I was happy I didn't have to do that the whole time.

I dropped my guns on the coffee table and fell onto the couch. I held my head. Ever since we started running back, I started getting a headache, then I started seeing the memories of the vampires.  
>"Sir, how would you like to approach this problem?" I heard a man ask while I looked at Viktor as if it were from my own eyes. "We wait for the right moment. We let them come to us, when I give the order, we kill those abominations, Selene will then be in a blind fury she will make a mistake. A mistake that shall cost her her life. A mistake she should have paid for many years ago." Viktor said, seething.<p>

I sat upright on the couch. I blinked furiously. "You okay? You fell asleep as soon as you sat down. You've only been out for a few minutes. "I know what Viktor plans to do." I told Mom, trying to catch my breath. "What?" She asked me, seeming almost scared to here the answer. "He plans to kill Dad, Eve, and me. Thinking it will make you slip up and end up dead. One of the vampires I bit to kill I saw it in is memories." I said, leaning forward and setting my elbows on my knees.  
>"If that's what he's planning then we need to watch our backs even more carefully now." Dad said, running a hand down the middle of his hair. "I know." Was all my mom replied with.<p>

The following night's attack was just as successful as the first. When we got home, we all slept at the apartment, sleeping the best we could for the fight the next day that we all knew would save us, condemn us, or kill us all.  
>"Are you sure you want to do this? We can leave, we don't have to be apart of this if you don't want to be, Nas." Reid said, grabbing my shoulders and turning me around. We were alone in mine and Eve's room, so he apparently wanted to speak as freely as he could. "Reid, don't you think I want this to end? I don't want to be apart of this, but I am. It's my family and being apart of it, I'm in this whether I like it or not. Why can't you understand that?" I asked him, both of us looking into each other's eyes.<br>"Nas, I understand it. I'm just afraid I'll lose you somehow. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, I just got you." He said, placing a warm hand against my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt a tear slip from my eyelids. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Don't you think I feel the same way? I never wanted you in this mess. I'm afraid I'll lose you too. Besides, you don't have to worry about me as much as I do you. They can't kill me as easily as you think. Trust me, I can protect myself just fine, and I'll be fine as long as I know you're okay." He pulled me to his chest and buried his nose in my neck.  
>He pulled away and leaned forward, kissing me passionately on the lips. After he pulled away all he said was, "I love you Nasya." "I love you too Reid." I said back, hugging him one last time before we walked out to the living room. Dad's face showed that he was severely frustrated. "What's wrong?" I asked him.<br>"It started raining. The clouds and the rain are so thick the sun won't be able to come through. We're on our own. We can't do this." He said, rubbing his face. "No, we can't back out now. Sun or no sun, this is our only chance. Dad come on. They can hardly touch us, even if they do, I don't think they have the men or the ammunition to even get close enough to killing all of us." I said, hoping I could convince him. "Michael she's right. We can't back down now. We'll both go to the mansion and scope around without being seen. Nasya." She looked at me. I nodded, made sure my guns were loaded, I had enough extra magazines, my knives, and some throwing stars.  
>"In five minutes, follow us. Hide at the edge of the trees. We'll give you the signal." Mom told Dad before we left.<p>

Perched atop the mansion, I watched the back while my mom watched the front. I peeked over the edge and saw the guards making their rounds outside. Lycans, no doubt. I stepped back and looked the edge of the perimeter over. In the edge of the trees I saw glowing blue eyes. Two pairs of them. I stepped away from the back of the house and walked over to my mom. "We're in trouble." I whispered. "What?" She asked. "Two vampires on the edge of the trees in the back." Was all I said.  
>I walked back and something shimmer. I looked closer then the two vampires moved into the light more. What the hell? I screamed in my head. The man gestured to the lycan guard, pointed to himself, then made a slit the throat gesture with his thumb on his neck. I hesitantly nodded my head. Then, as fast a speeding bullet, he ran up to the guard, snapped his neck, then pulled out a knife and decapitated him, throwing the head into the woods.<br>The woman stepped from the trees, walked up next to the man, then they both jumped up on top of the roof with me and my mom. "Nasya. Listen to us." Jennette said, now acquiring a European accent. "Viktor took our daughter from us. He said he could save the three of us from our disease ridden village, turned us, then took our daughter from us. He made her believe we saved her because we wanted her to ourselves, that we didn't want her to find a husband." Jennette explained. 


	11. Chapter 11

**{Chapter 11}**  
>"Your daughter?" Mom asked. "Yes, Erika." Harry answered. "I knew Erika. When I was held at the mansion she helped me escape to save Michael. I'm afraid she died when the Elder Marcus destroyed the mansion. I'm sorry, I owe her my life." My mom told them. Jennette started crying silently into Harry's shoulder.<br>"Nasya, if you could trust us, we can help you kill Viktor. He took us into the coven for a short time before exiling us. We saw you from a distance, possibly 150 years ago. When we saw how much Nasya looked like you, we knew we just had to bide our time. We knew you would find her." Harry said to Mom, then looked to me.  
>"When you told us you had met your biological parents, we knew it was only a matter of time before Viktor found out and came here. All we ask is for you to let us help you." He asked, a saddened look in his eyes. I nodded. They deserved some kind of justice. Not only had they lost their real daughter, but they had finally lost me, the daughter they've raised practically since I was born. I owed them some kind of penance.<br>I heard footsteps and looked over the edge. More guards were out front. I turned to Harry and Jennette. "Take the back. When we say, go." I told them. they both nodded and moved to my previous spot.  
>My mom and I looked over the edge of the front and saw a guard stop at the front door and face out towards the road. Then the second did the same next to him. "One," My mom started counting. I reached for my knife. "Two," She said, quietly pulling the slide back of her gun. "Three." She said before we both jumped and dropped on the guards, silently decapitating them.<br>I saw Dad, Eve, and the guys start running towards us. I pulled my guns out of the holsters after putting my knife back, I turned to face the front door, received a nod from my mom, and kicked it in.  
>Screams were heard over the sound of guns firing both ways. I rolled on the floor to avoid getting hit with stray bullets, then returned fire.<p>

I had stopped counting after I kill 10 of the people in the mansion. I was covered in blood, I had holes in my suit from where I'd been shot on the often occasion. I felt fangs every time I went to wet my chapped lips.  
>I looked around for a split second and saw that there were probably only a dozen left to kill, which would be gone very quickly. Then only Viktor would be left.<br>I turned around to check the house, but stopped when a pain that felt like dozens of bullets hitting one spot in my chest. My guns slipped from my hands and I raised a hand to my chest, where the silver tip of a sword was glinting off the remaining light left in the room. My breathing turned shallow. I felt the sword get pushed into my back harder and I saw more blood seep out from around the blade. "You should have died before you were born." I heard a harsh voice whisper in my ear. Viktor.  
>He turned, moving the blade and me with him. He turned me to face everyone else in the room. I held the tip of the blade, hoping to keep it from doing any more damage, that is if it didn't kill me. "Nas!" Reid yelled. He started to run to me, but Viktor pushed the blade harder into my back again, stopping him. I felt blood rise into my mouth. "Unless you want to die as slowly as she will, I would hold my tongue!" Viktor yelled.<br>I glanced at my mom and she just nodded her head at me, the look on her face calming me some how. I closed my eyes and jut focused on keeping my breathing steady, hoping I would survive.  
>In one quick motion, Viktor pulled the blade out, kicked me to the ground, and then I heard a hiss and a thud. I opened my eyes just enough to see Viktor and Reid on the ground. And Viktor's sword in Reid's chest. Somehow all the fear, anger, and whatever other emotions I couldn't name, fueled my body with energy that I jumped up, grabbed my guns and bolted over to Viktor.<br>I emptied both magazines in his chest, pulled him up by the front of his coat, and spun him around to where he had his back to the fireplace. I turned and saw Reid had pulled the sword out, and picked it up. In one swift movement, I spun around to face Viktor, decapitated him at the neck, sliced his stomach open, and kicked his body into the fireplace. His body erupted into flames as it caught, the flames hissing as they reached out at my feet.  
>I dropped the sword, turned and ran to Reid. I knelt down as I saw him hold his hand to a bloody spot on his white t-shirt. "What do I do? I don't know what to do." I said, feeling tears fall down my cheeks like rivers. "Turn. Me." Reid managed to say through his deep breathes. "No, I don't know what could happen. For all we know it could kill you with both viruses in my system." I told him. "No, it could work." I turned and looked at Harry. "What are you talking about?" I asked.<br>"All while you were growing up, you exhibited more...vampire like traits. Now that I've seen Eve, she exhibits more lycan traits. I have a theory that when your mother was pregnant with you both, one of you received more of the lycan virus, therefore, more of the vampire virus went to the other." He answered. "So what are you saying? I'm more of a vampire than I am a lycan?" I asked again. He just nodded his head. I looked back at Reid. He nodded his head before his eyes shut.  
>I didn't take another minute to think. I lifted his neck up, and bit into his skin. As his blood ran down my throat, I saw his memories, and somehow, his thoughts. At one point, all I saw behind my closed eye lids was darkness, but I heard Reid's voice. "Nas, no matter what happens, this isn't your fault. I love you Nas, I always have." Was all he said, or thought. I pulled my mouth away from his neck and looked at his face. I felt his pulse.<br>_No, no, no, no!_ I thought when I felt nothing.  
>Before I could try CPR, I felt arms pull me back. "No, let go of me! Let me fucking go!" I yelled before I gave up and collapsed into who ever's arms it was. I felt leather against my cheek and knew it had been Pogue that pulled me away. "It's okay Nas, you tried. That's all that matters, you tried." He whispered as I cried into his shoulder as we both sat on the ground.<br>"We have to go." I heard my mom say. "Nasya, I'm sorry but we have to go." I heard her say again. Pogue lifted me to my feet and passed me to my dad.


	12. Chapter 12

**{Chapter 12}**  
>When me, Eve, and my parents got back to the apartment, my dad led me to a room, I felt blankets and pillow under me, then a door close. I rolled onto my side and curled into as tight of a ball I could, crying until no more tears were to be spared.<p>

Later that day, after changing into a pair of jeans, a tank top and a hoodie, I walked out into the living room. "Nasya, we need to talk to you." I heard my dad tell me as I walked in. I walked to the couch and sat down. "Nas, with killing that whole coven, someone will come looking when they don't hear from anyone. I know you don't like the idea, but we have to leave Ipswich." Dad said, kneeling down in front of me. I shook my head. "No, it's fine. It actually sounds fine with me. I have nothing permanent tying me here, what's the point in crying over something I don't have to come back to." I told him. He nodded, sat on the couch next to me, and hugged me to his chest.

Feet were heard rumbling up the stairs, making their way to the door of apartment 143, the feet stopped when eyes fell on an envelope taped to the door. One person grabbed it and pulled it from the door, removing the letter from inside and unfolding it.  
><em>Dear Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue,<br>I'm sorry I couldn't stay. We had to leave as soon as possible, for fear that someone could come looking for us for killing off the whole coven and Viktor. As long as you stay away from this area, you should be safe. I'm sorry we didn't stay longer for...the funeral, but I just couldn't. It hurt too much just walking around, thinking I'd never see him again, let alone see him in the casket and seeing it lowered into the ground, which would just mock me for the rest of my life.  
>Just know that I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the pain I've put you in. I'm sorry for ending yet another line of the Power. Most of all, I'm sorry you had to be pulled into this. That was the last thing I ever wanted to happen to you guys, but you're all so stubborn! Tell Sarah and Kate they were the best girl friends I'll ever have, and if need be, tell them the truth about why I left. Don't lie to them about...Reid's death. Tell them the truth, please. That's the one thing I ask of you now that I'm gone.<br>Caleb, I know you'll graduate valedictorian and go to Harvard just like you've always wanted. Pogue, I know you'll be a great mechanic and open a garage and be Ipswich's best grease monkey, just like you said when you fixed your first engine when we were 15. Tyler, I know you'll be a great doctor after college. I have to ask you three one last thing. Tell your sons about me, about Reid. Tell them how I found my parents and was brave enough to fight Viktor, how Reid was brave enough to fight Viktor himself, how he...died trying to save me, all just because he loved me.  
>And don't think he was selfish and did it just for me. I know he did it to save you guys too. Even though we all had our differences, I know we all had each other's backs. Especially Reid.<br>I love you guys and wish you all the best for the rest of your lives. Maybe when you're great grandsons are seniors at Spenser, I'll come back and see you guys. You won't see me, but I'll see you.  
>Love truly and always,<br>Nasya_


End file.
